


Szczery do bólu

by dreamistru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamistru/pseuds/dreamistru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Z okazji Karcianych Dni Pisarza @ Gospoda</p>
    </blockquote>





	Szczery do bólu

**Author's Note:**

> Z okazji Karcianych Dni Pisarza @ Gospoda

— Nie mogę w to uwierzyć...!  
— Za bardzo się przejmujesz — jęczy Syriusz obronnie, przecinając mu drogę.  
— A ty podchodzisz do tego zbyt lekko!  
Cierpiętnicze westchnięcie Jamesa i jego dłonie na ramionach przyjaciół zatrzymują lawinę wrzasków.  
— Co znowu?  
Odpowiada mu głuche milczenie.  
— Pamiętasz Obronę? — pyta Syriusz; w tej chwili uosobienie niewinności.   
— Najgorsze cechy wilkołaków...? Zajęcia, które przespałeś?   
James unosi brew, spoglądając na nich w zdumieniu.  
— „Chrapie!” — syknął Remus, nie wytrzymując. — Powiedział, że chrapię!  
Potter wybucha śmiechem, opierając się o parapet. Syriusz, wykorzystując sytuację, chwyta krawat Remusa i przyciąga go ku sobie.  
— Ze wszystkim innym doskonale sobie radzę — szepcze, zmazując pocałunkiem wilkołaczą złość.


End file.
